You're Beautiful
by ratsu
Summary: special for Gaara's Bday. songfic. love at first sight. read fardhu ain mereview. no flame please.


**disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**warning : OOC,aneh,gila,ancur,gak penting,****gak jelas**

**thanks to : GOD,yasmin,James Blunt, my mom**

* * *

"gaara, kau harus membuat satu lagu baru lagi. aku pikir fansmu pasti tidak akan puas dengan 9 lagu saja" kata Tsunade, produser Gaara.

"membuat satu lagu itu sangat susah. Memangnya kalau cuma berisi 9 lagu saja berarti albumku jelek? Tidak,kan?" balas Gaara dengan malas.

"tapi akan lebih bagus kalau lagunya semakin banyak. Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus bikin satu lagu lagi, Tuan Sabaku. Kuberi kau waktu 3 hari" tutup Tsunade.

"ah!" desah Gaara sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kantor produsernya yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

Tsunade ini memang sangat perfeksionis dan sedikit keras kepala makanya dia bisa berseteru dengan Gaara seperti tadi. Dan, parahnya Gaara sendiri adalah orang yang bebas dan tidak ingin dikekang.

**Gaara POV**

Kakiku melangkah menuju sebuah stasiun di pusat desa Konoha. Tidak lama kemudian, aku pun memasuki sebuah kereta dan segera duduk di kursi penumpang. Kereta pun berjalan. Aku segera memakai headphone yang dari tadi menggantung di leherku. Hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Coba aku bisa ganti produser,keluhku. Kalau bisa mungkin aku sudah mendamprat si nenek tua itu tadi. Dia pikir membuat lagu dalam waktu 3 hari itu mudah? Dasar nenek tua! Hhh…sabar gaara, innerku menenangkan.

Sudah hampir 30 menit aku berada dalam kereta, aku merasa sedikit bosan. Iseng, aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku. Ada ibu-ibu, wanita muda seusiaku, bapak-bapak kantoran, nenek, kakek, dan seorang gadis remaja… Tunggu! Remaja? Pandanganku kembali ke arah gadis remaja itu. Gadis itu tidak sendirian. Dia bersama seorang pemuda yang kira-kira berusia 25 tahun yang sedang tidur. Aku memperhatikan gadis remaja itu. Rambutnya pirang, mata sebiru samudra yang mengingatkanku pada samudra, dan wajah yang tergolong cantik. Usianya mungkin sekitar 14 tahun, beda 6 tahun dariku. Terlebih saat itu dia sedang membaca buku tebal berjudul "Sejarah Desa Konoha". Di mataku, gadis yang pintar lebih menarik. Aku sudah sering bertemu gadis-gadis cantik bahkan lebih cantik dari si pirang itu tapi kali ini mataku tertuju hanya padanya dan tidak mau diarahkan ke arah lainnya.

Si pirang itu menyadari aku menatapnya dan dia tersenyum ramah padaku setelah menatapku sekilas. Aku ragu-ragu untuk membalas senyumnya. Kupikir, dia pasti sudah dimiliki oleh pemuda yang juga pirang di sampingnya. Tapi tak apalah. Aku pun membalas senyumnya. Dia tersenyum lagi padaku dan kali ini lebih manis daripada sebelumnya. Dan aku membeku saat itu juga. Bahkan waktu pun ikut-ikutan membeku rasanya. Tatapan mata dan senyumnya menyihirku. Aku tak memedulikan mulutku yang setengah menganga mengagumi gadis itu karena satu-satunya hal yang kupikirkan adalah bagaimana cara mendapatkannya. Aku pun segera tersadar begitu innerku memaksa mataku menatap ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. Harapanku surut. Rasanya hatiku kecewa dan sakit. Dia tak mungkin bisa kumiliki. Dia…ya! Aha! Aku bisa membuatkan satu lagu untuknya. Aku segera mencatat ideku itu di hapeku sebelum aku lupa. Biarkan aku membungkam nenek tua itu! Hahaha! Kutatap lagi gadis pirang itu, dia sudah asyik lagi membaca bukunya.

Aku mulai memikirkan bagaimana nanti laguku itu. Saking asyiknya berpikir, tiba-tiba saja kereta yang aku tumpangi berhenti di stasiun tujuanku. Sebelum aku turun dari kereta, aku memutuskan untuk menatap gadis pirang itu sekali lagi. Kali ini dia balas menatapku sekilas. Aku pun segera keluar dari kereta dan menuju apartemenku.

Setelah membuka pintu apartemenku dan menutupnya kembali, aku segera duduk di meja tulis dan mulai menulis lirik lagu di atas selembar kertas.

Esok harinya, aku segera menuju kantor produserku secepat mungkin. Setelah menunggu selama 10 menit yang terasa setahun lamanya, aku masuk ke ruangan Tsunade.

"ini lagunya. Yang kau minta itu."

"apa? Cepat sekali! Sudah kubilang kan, kau memang berbakat Gaara! Aku tahu kau bisa!" puji Tsunade yang takjub akan kehebatanku.

"ya dan sekarang tinggal rekamannya saja. bulan depan aku sudah bisa rilis album" kataku. tsunade asyik membaca lirik buatanku.

"oh ya tentu saja, rilis album tidak bisa ditunda-tunda lagi. besok kau rekaman. Bagaimana?" tawar Tsunade sambil tersenyum arif.

"ya."

"sekitar jam 9 pagi. Jangan lupa."

"ya. Pasti."

"lirik lagu ini bagus. Kau belum memberi judul untuk lagu ini."

"judulnya…you're beautiful. Itu judul lagunya" kataku dengan tatapan mata yang menerawang jauh.

Esok harinya dengan bersemangat aku pergi ke studio rekaman untuk merekam laguku. Proses merekam lagu itu berjalan dengan lancar dan sukses. Setelah rekaman selesai, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko buku yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari studio rekaman. Aku hampir saja melupakan si gadis pirang itu dan mungkin memang sebaiknya aku melupakannya.

"selamat datang!" sapa si penjaga toko buku dengan ceria begitu aku memasuki toko. Aku mengangguk pelan tanpa melihat wajah sang penjual. Langkahku langsung menuju rak komik. Setelah menemukan komik favoritku aku segera membayarnya di kasir.

Begitu aku sampai di kasir, aku menatap wajah sang penjual. Dan…aku pun terkejut. Begitu juga dengan si gadis pirang. Lupanya dia masih belum melupakanku. Penjaga toko buku itu si gadis pirang!

"kita bertemu lagi" kataku setelah aku berhasil menemukan suaraku yang sebelumnya sempat hilang karena kaget.

"y-ya. Saya benar-benar tidak menyangka" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"jadi…kau bekerja disini?" tanyaku.

"tidak, ini toko keluarga saya. Mana mungkin saya digaji di toko milik keluarga saya sendiri?" katanya sambil terkekeh.

"hahaha, kau benar juga."

"tuan, bukankah anda ini Gaara si penyanyi itu?" tanyanya.

"ya" kataku.

"baiklah. Jadi apa tuan jadi membeli komik itu?" tanyanya sambil menatap komik di tanganku.

"ya dan panggil aku Gaara saja" kataku. aku tersenyum padanya.

"baik, gaara-san. Semuanya 1000 yen" katanya setelah mengecek harga komik itu.

"ini uangnya" kataku sambil menyerahkan selembar uang.

"ini komiknya. Terimakasih telah mengunjungi toko kami" katanya dengan senyum manis.

Gadis pirang itu melambai padaku dan aku membalas lambaian tangannya.

Bulan depan sudah tiba. Sekarang saatnya merilis albumku! Malam ini aku berangkat ke tempat launching album baruku. Konserku ini disiarkan di TV dan kata produserku ini bisa menambah popularitasku sebagai solois. Aku sih cuek-cuek saja yang penting albumku ini disukai.

Disana Tsunade sudah menungguku beserta manager dan teman-temanku. Kini tiba saatnya untuk menyanyikan singel dari albumku. Kuraih mic dan aku pun mulai menyanyi dengan sepenuh hati.

"lagu ini kubuat untuk seseorang yang aku temui secara tidak sengaja di sebuah kereta…

My life is brilliant  
My life is brilliant  
My love is pure  
I saw an angel  
Of that I'm sure  
She smiled at me on the subway  
She was with another man  
But I won't lose no sleep on that  
'Cause I've got a plan…

You're beautiful, You're beautiful  
You're beautiful, it's true  
I saw your face in a crowded place  
And I don't know what to do  
'Cause I'll never be with you…"

Esok sorenya aku kembali ke toko buku Yamanaka untuk memberikan CD albumku pada si pirang. Sayangnya gadis pirang itu tak ada disana, yang menjaga toko malahan sang pemuda pirang.

"permisi, saya mencari gadis pirang yang biasanya menjaga toko buku ini" kataku pada sang pemuda pirang dengan sopan. Dahi pemuda itu berkerut.

"orang yang anda cari ada di belakang anda" jawabnya.

"oh baiklah dan terimakasih banyak" kataku sambil membalikkan badan. Aku pun terkejut mendapati si gadis pirang yang aku sukai selama seminggu ini. aku tersenyum sekilas.

"ini CDku, nona pirang" kataku sambil menyodorkan CD album baruku pada si gadis pirang yang tampaknya baru pulang sekolah.

"terimakasih, gaara-san" katanya sambil menerima CD album baruku.

"bisakah aku bicara denganmu,nona pirang?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

"ehm, Ino, kau pergi saja dulu biar aku yang menjaga toko" kata si pemuda pirang.

"eh…tapi…" si pirang yang ternyata bernama Ino itu ragu.

"tidak apa-apa" si pemuda pirang meyakinkan.

"baiklah" kata Ino. Aku segera menggandeng tangannya keluar dari toko menuju suatu café yang aku tahu.

"kita akan kemana, gaara-san?" tanyanya.

"aku akan mengajakmu ke café dekat sini" kataku sambil tersenyum. Tidak lama berjalan, sampailah kami di sebuah café favoritku.

Setelah menuju kursi yang kosong kami segera duduk. Seorang pelayan menghampiri kami.

"tuan pesan apa?"

"aku teh saja. kalau kau, Ino chan?"

"saya terserah gaara-san saja."

"baiklah kalau begitu milkshake coklat untuk gadis ini."

"pesanan anda akan diantar sebentar lagi, tuan" kata si pelayan setelah mengulangi pesanan.

Aku menatap Ino. Dia tidak berubah selama seminggu ini.

"jadi namamu Yamanaka Ino ya gadis pirang?" tanyaku.

"benar sekali, gaara-san" jawabnya dengan senyum manis.

"saya sudah mendengarkan singel dari album baru gaara-san kemarin malam di TV. Lagunya bagus sekali" katanya.

"terimakasih. Aku terinspirasi kejadian di sebuah kereta."

Kulihat wajah Ino memerah.

"terimakasih banyak gaara-san. Apakah lagu itu tercipta karena saya?" tanyanya.

"ya. Kau menginspirasiku. Lagu itu untukmu."

Wajah Ino memerah.

"terimakasih banyak" kata Ino.

"Aku eh maksudku boleh aku tahu siapa tadi yang berambut pirang di toko buku milik keluargamu?"

"itu kakak saya, Dei niisan. Memang ada apa, gaara-san?" kata Ino. Aku melongo.

"memangnya ada apa gaara-san? Gaara-san cemburu?" tanya Ino lagi.

"ya begitulah…" dia pun terkekeh kecil.

"maaf saya tertawa" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"tidak apa-apa" kataku sambil tersenyum juga.

Sore itu berlalu dengan sangat indah dan aku melaluinya bersama gadis yang aku sukai…

* * *

**author said : maaf kalo ancurnya nggak ketulungan. maaf maaf maaf****!**

**SILAHKAN REVIEW :D**


End file.
